Halloween at the Land of Dawn
by HoneyBee20
Summary: Chang'e meets up with Angela and decide to go on a mission together for some funds for their search of their brother and father, respectively. Putting on the outfits of their allies they are out to help out a town where the monsters seem to be converging but will subjugating the monsters be the only way to settle things? This is my fanfic submission for MLBB Halloween :)


Halloween at the Land of Dawn

By: MGL HoneyBee20

In a cosy seaside town at the southernmost part of the land of dawn, Chang'e and Angela arrives to do some demon patrol. The pair had seen the notice in the adventure hall and decided to team up especially after learning both wanted to go to the south to find their respective families. As Hallows Eve was approaching the two heroes had quickly borrowed some outfits from their fellow allies.

"Chang'e you look so adorable wearing Cyclop's mage cloak and wizard hat!" Angela beams at the younger mage hero. C

hang'e blushed and tightly hugs her moon bunny, she was riding on her huge crescent moon artifact bundled up in Cyclop's usual Starsoul Magician outfit. The sweet support android on the other hand was happily walking by her side wearing Lolita's Impish Trickster custome minus the giant candy-hammer.

"Angela, how come we have to put on these clothes anyway?" Chang'e shyly asks.

"Oh! That's right this will be yout first Halloween!" Giggling Angela helpfully explains.

The land of dawn has numerous transported individuals. A number of them came from Earthland who later on celebrated Halloween and put on customes scary or not, strangely enough the monsters would actually get tricked and stay away from the towns more than usual. Over time the monsters learned to grow cautious whenever Hallows Eve approaches as most demon hunters like the holiday and would mingle around normal people. Later on the bounty hunters would have competitions on who could defeat the most monsters and demons during Halloween. Due to the different customes the hunters would put on the monsters couldn't tell which one would be a normal citizen or a hunter.

Pumpkin Town, the small town by the south shore is a favorite of the bounty hunters and the monsters learn to keep away but unlike the previous years they had been seen near the town more frequently. To be specific some sea monsters have been spotted near the shore and had harmed a couple of the townsfolk prompting them to place a bounty with the adventure hall.

Spinning lightly in place, Angela confides with the mage her plan. "Tonight before midnight we have got to arrive at the seashore and make sure those monsters get in the way of the pumpkin festival in this town."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~••~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour before midnight the two young heroes found themselves in the company of a number of bounty hunters fighting against a couple of sea monster. Angela and Chang'e were perplex to see that the sea monsters appeared to be giant crabs, fishes and sea serpents. As they fought on the monsters they noticed that there were some strange ones with a red miasma hovering over their bodies. These red monsters appeared to be more aggressive and tenacious than the rest.

Casting out pew-pew-pew Chang'e was effevtively stunning and destroying the monsters but, "Angela! We can't keep this up, there are far two many of them!"

Angela quickly stopped her ultimate spell and got off her fusion with strongest hunter. "Chang'e something is weird about these monsters. I saw some at the back who had a blue green miasma on them and they appear to be trying to stop the others."

Chang'e also noticed this which caused her to hesitate in harming anymore of the monsters. Her master once said some of the monsters were actually are variant beasts and not demonized ones. As Chang'e took a step back she saw a huge red spell matrix appear mid air which caused the monster covered in red miasma to bulk up and attack the other monsters as well as the bounty hunters.

One of the bounty hunters quickly signalled the rest to retreat and move to protect the town. As Chang'e and Angela ran with the rest while attacking the monsters, they suddenly heard a loud screech that had caused the red sea monsters to freeze for a bit. Confused, Chang'e urged her cresent moon artifact to hover higher in the air. She saw that in the midst of the swarm of sea monsters there were a group of them appearing to be protecting a very ugly humanoid sea monster covered in seaweed and scales.

"Angela! I don't think this monsters are after the town! I think they are after a humanoid monster making its way back to the sea." Chang'e quickly shared to the android.

"What? Why?"

Chang'e quickly shakes her head and runs up towards the group up monsters, "I don't know why but something tells me we have got to help out that humanoid seaweed monster back into the sea!"

"Chang'e stop! It might be a trap!" the young android tried to stop the moon mage.

Chang'e was now casting her spells one after the other on the way to the seaweed one, "Quick! Run! I will hold them off!"

"I can't believe it but you might be right." Angela ruefully states to the mage.

As the two heroes help out the seaweed monster make it's way back to the sea, they grew even more confuse as the more normal sea monsters were now lighting up with a blue green miasma over their body. When the seaweed monster finally took a step into the sea they watch on in amazement as a pulsing circle of blue green light covered it as it went deeper into the sea. All of a sudden a blinding white light appeared from the sky and bathed the seaweed monster, transforming it into what appeared to be a floating mermaid.

The two heroes watch on as the mermaid raises her hands unleashing a wave of blue green light and causing the red miasma covered sea monsters to become normal again. As Angela and Chang'e look at each other in shock they then witness as the sea monster quickly ran back to the sea and the mermaid disappear from their sight. "

Chang'e I don't think that was Odette." Laughing Angela waved towards the splashing waves and retreating monters.


End file.
